Gabbi and Ysabel Tandem, Topbill The Afternoon High School Teleserye for IBC-13
September 20, 2016 Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega will team up for the first time in IBC-13’s upcoming afternoon school-themed teleserye titled High School Life which will premiere on Monday (September 26), after Mars Ravelo's Roberta. Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform) Both Gabbi and Ysabel are both excited with the teleserye in their newest teen tandem. High School Life is an afternoon drama for Gabbi and Ysabel as their first-ever role in a teleserye. Gabbi and Ysabel portrayed the role as Nicole and Bianca are their two high school teenagers who achive to study the lesson and learn the subject in St. Andre National High School as two best friends in order to study an academic friendship. Gabbi further achieved that she remained back in high school education that Nicole’s pretty classmate will captivate every high school in the afternoon viewers in order to educate and empower the lesson in the high school teen story. Gabbi gaves back for high school education in St. Paul College in Pasig. Gabbi said, “They will surely be educate with Nicole’s character. She is so pretty as a high school classmate.” Meanwhile, High School Life is another classmate for Ysabel as her first leading role, where she is another high school classmate as a good friend for Gabbi. Ysabel will give life to the character of Bianca. “In the story, I’m a high school classmate who learns good for the lesson and subject. Because of being high school teenager, she had a bestfriend with Nicole,” said Ysabel. Aside from Gabbi and Ysabel, also part of High School Life are the real-life couple Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo, along with BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago, DJ Durano, Paula Peralejo, Elizabeth Oropesa, Joseph Andre Garcia, Kristine Sablan, Jon Avila, Mara Lopez, Dale Baldillo, Celine Lim, Angel Sy, Carlo Lacana, Hiyasmin Neri, Louie Angsico, Sherilyn Reyes and IC Mendoza. It is under the direction of Veronica B. Velasco and award-winning director Jerrold Tarog. Follow the high school teen story of Nicole and Bianca in High School Life, premiering this Monday (September 26), after Mars Ravelo's Roberta in IBC-13’s Hapon Ang Dating. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. Watch the trailer here: ''High School Life'' (High School Life theme song) - Gabbi Garcia :High school life, oh my high school life :Every memory, kay ganda :High school days, oh my high school days :Are exciting, kay saya :There are times, may problema ka :Kung ang homework, left undone :Pray ka lang, 'wag tawagin ka :Upang di pagtawanan :High school love my one high school love :Not infatuation or crush :Tunay 'to s'ya ang buhay ko :Di n'yo lang alam ako'y nagba-blush :Bakit nga ba ang first love ko :Ay di serious, so it seems :Kung alam lang ng first love ko :He is always in my dreams :Ang saya ng high school :Same in yours and my school :Di na mapapantayan :T'yak ganyan ang buhay na sadyang makulay :Alaala kaylan man :High school life, on my high school life :Every memory, kay ganda :High school days, oh my high school days :Are exciting, kay saya :High school life, ba't ang high school life :Ay walang kasing saya? :Bakit kung Graduation na'y :Luluha kang talaga? :High school life, ba't ang high school life :Ay walang kasing saya? :Bakit kung Graduation na'y :Luluha kang talaga? :Ang saya ng high school :Same in yours and my school :Di na mapapantayan :T'yak ganyan ang buhay na sadyang makulay :Alaala kaylan man :High school life, on my high school life :Every memory, kay ganda :High school days, oh my high school days :Are exciting, kay saya :High school life, ba't ang high school life :Ay walang kasing saya? :Bakit kung Graduation na'y :Luluha kang talaga? :High school life, on my high school life :Every memory, kay ganda :High school days, oh my high school days :Are exciting, kay saya :High school life, ba't ang high school life :Ay walang kasing saya? :Bakit kung Graduation na'y :Luluha kang talaga? :High school life, on my high school life :Every memory, kay ganda :High school days, oh my high school days :Are exciting, kay saya :High school life, ba't ang high school life :Ay walang kasing saya? :Bakit kung Graduation na'y :Luluha kang talaga?